User Equipment (UE) (e.g., mobile communication devices) may include applications that respond to voice commands and operating systems that allow for transmission of information via application programming interfaces. Each UE may comprise a finite amount of local memory and processing resources. Applications running on the UE may expand their memory footprint when applications record environmental sounds that may or may not contain relevant frequencies, thus causing application bloating and may drain the UE's battery. A user may vocally interact around and/or with multiple devices from different manufacturers, and the user may have to repeat themselves if the device fails to recognize the sounds from the user, thereby causing additional processor execution cycles, increased battery consumption, and/or slower responses from the device.